delisbbfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 8
is the eighth season of Big Brother, a reality competition where strangers are forced to live together and have the chance to win $1,000,000. This season, sixteen houseguests from all over America will be put into the Big Brother house. Houseguests Gallery Voting history Game history Week 1 After moving into the house, the first HOH competition of the season was held, with Daniel Garretts being declared the winner. After his win, a clear majority alliance was formed. The alliance consisted of the three showmances in the house: Daniel & Kirsten Tempro, Jason Wu & Skyler Destin, and Nick Richardson & Olivia Jansen, in addition to Sasha Blackmore, Carter Murphy, and Elisha Victor. The alliance decided to target Ingrid Tellner for the week, as she was the closest challenger to Daniel during the HOH competition that wasn't on their side of the house. Daniel thus nominated Ingrid along with Frank Wronecki, who he simply considered to be annoying. After Ingrid ended up winning the POV and saved herself, Daniel faced criticism by his group members for seemingly throwing the competition to her and choosing not to backdoor her. There was much discussion within the group over who to nominate in Ingrid's place. The group suggested Luke Castro as he was on the other side of the house and seemed to be a threat in competitions. However, Daniel ultimately nominated his alliance member Elisha without telling anybody, simply because he didn't want her in the alliance anymore. The alliance was shocked and furious with Daniel's decision, and many vowed to not follow his decision and instead will vote out Frank. Frank was eventually evicted in a 9-4 vote, the only people choosing to keep him over Elisha were Daniel's showmance Kirsten, his alliance member Carter, Ingrid, and Gretchen Hampshire, the latter two both having a distaste for Elisha. Week 2 After Frank's eviction, Kirsten was declared the new HOH. Kirsten becoming HOH worried many members of her majority alliance, as she was one of the few who sided with Daniel and they feared retaliation at the hands of her and Daniel. Ultimately, she revealed to the group that she planned to backdoor Ingrid, however. The majority alliance also dubbed themselves, "The Establishment". Kirsten nominated Ingrid's ally in the house Gretchen and Elisha, whom she did not trust anymore after the events that transpired the previous week. Brianne Thomson went on to win the POV, and both Kirsten and Daniel pressured her into saving Gretchen in order to nominate Ingrid in her place. However, Brianne, a friend of Ingrid's, knew that the plan was to backdoor Ingrid, and sacrificed Gretchen in order to protect Ingrid, keeping the nominations the same. Upon realizing the backdoor wouldn't happen, Daniel and Kirsten attempted to make a deal with Ingrid, promising to keep each other safe until jury. Daniel additionally asked Ingrid to keep the other couples, Sasha, and Carter safe as well. After Kirsten's initial nominations were locked in, there was much discussion within The Establishment on whether they should save Gretchen or Elisha. Kirsten asked her alliance members to evict Elisha as she believed her to be a stronger competition threat, but many refused to do so due to their close friendships with Elisha and their dislike towards Gretchen. Ultimately, Gretchen was evicted in an 8-4 vote, with only Carter, Daniel, Ingrid, and Jason opting to save her. Week 3 Following Gretchen's eviction, Ingrid was declared the new HOH. Initially, Kirsten and Daniel believed that they'd be safe due to the deal they made with her the previous week. They assured their alliance members that they'd be safe as well, but many did not believe that the deal was sincere on Ingrid's part. Ingrid ultimately nominated Daniel and Kirsten for eviction, stating in her nomination speech that she was insulted they thought that she'd actually keep their entire alliance safe. Harry Brooks went on to win the POV, and not wanting to ruffle any feathers, he decided to keep the nominations the same. Initially, Daniel and Kirsten vowed not to campaign against each other, but Kirsten began becoming increasingly frustrated with Daniel's bad attitude and antics, so she began campaigning against him to her alliance. Her campaigning worked, and Daniel was ultimately evicted in a 9-2 vote. Week 4 Following Daniel's eviction, Luke Castro was declared the new HOH. Luke was not aligned with anyone in the game, so his win came as a shock to many HouseGuests, and many did not know what he would do with the power. Luke's close friendship with Sasha allowed The Establishment to regain power, however, and he thus nominated Brianne and Ingrid for eviction, two members of the other side of the house. Sasha influenced Luke to make Ingrid the target, but she went on to win the POV and saved herself. After Ingrid's POV win, there was much discussion between Sasha and Luke over who to nominate in her place. Both Harry and Elisha were brought up, but swiftly denied by Luke due to his friendships with the two. Ultimately, Sasha decided that Luke should backdoor Carter, as he was beginning to display qualities that Daniel displayed prior to his downfall, and the alliance was becoming frustrated with him. Carter's nomination shocked the majority alliance, and Sasha was able to feign shock as well. Ultimately, he was evicted in a 6-4 vote, with everyone in his alliance besides Skyler and Sasha voting to save him. Week 5 Part 1 The first part of the double eviction began after Carter's eviction. Elisha won the HOH competition and made it well known that she was targeting The Establishment, specifically Kirsten. The other side of the house, consisting of Elisha, Ingrid, Brianne, and Harry also formally named themselves "Team Powerpuff". Sasha also become involved with Team Powerpuff, although neither side knew she was working with the other. Kirsten and Nick were nominated for eviction, although Ingrid repeatedly tried to get Elisha to backdoor Kirsten, as she feared she'd win the POV and save herself. Ultimately, Kirsten won the POV and removed herself from the block. After Kirsten's POV win, Team Powerpuff discussed who to nominate in her place. While Elisha wished to split up the showmance, thus having to nominate Olivia, Brianne and Ingrid discouraged her from doing so as they did not see Olivia as a threat. Instead, Jason was nominated in her place. As Jason had closer relationships with the people in the house and was seen as less of a threat than Nick was, Nick was evicted in a 7-2 vote, with only his showmance Olivia and his close friend Sasha, voting to keep him. Part 2 Immediately following Nick's eviction, the HouseGuests were informed that there'd be a double eviction. Sasha ended up being declared the new HOH, much to her chagrin, as she'd be forced to choose between the two sides of the house and was aligned with both of them. Ultimately, she cemented herself with The Establishment, nominating Brianne and Ingrid, with Ingrid being her main target. Elisha went on to win the POV and saved her ally Ingrid from the block. Scrambling, Sasha was heavily influenced by her allies to nominate Harry in Ingrid's place, but didn't want to due to her close relationship with him. She ended up deciding to backstab Kirsten, whom Sasha considered to be unstable and untrustworthy. Kirsten's backdoor came as a shock to the entire house. Kirsten was ultimately evicted in a 5-3 vote, although The Establishment lost all their trust in Sasha. Week 6 Following Kirsten's eviction, Jason was declared the new HOH, bringing power to The Establishment. Prior to the double eviction, Ingrid and Brianne were the alliance's main targets, but afterwards, Sasha emerged as their new number-one target. Additionally, Sasha wasn't accepted into Team Powerpuff as they saw her as untrustworthy and as a snake. She had to find solace with the unaligned Luke and her close friend Harry. Jason nominated Sasha and Ingrid for eviction, with Sasha being his main target. His showmance, Skyler, ended up winning the POV and kept nominations the same. Following the solidification of the nominees, both sides of the house vowed that Sasha should be evicted as she was playing both sides of the house and could not be trusted. She was eventually evicted in a 5-2 vote, with the only people voting to keep her being her friends Luke and Harry, who both saved her with pity votes. Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother 8